Blood (PA)
'' '' In a world decayed and spread in terror. In a system, where violence consume the very soul of the planets. In a galaxy where mindless slaughter slowly becomes the average day… There is still hope, there are still those who dare to make a difference, there are still those who keep the flame burning. Blood – The essence of the imperial heart! '''WHERE DO BLOOD COME FROM? ' Blood was created by Twinmoon & Cen’tosh in 2005 after the two had joined a small guild called “Warriors”. The leader of Warriors turned out to be a slow witted man who more or less didn’t know anything about maintaining an Imperial guild. So Cen’tosh and Twinmoon left and signed off. That made their former leader very upset and he sent his amateur bounty hunters after them. Still, to this day, they are searching the desert for Twinmoon & Cen’tosh. This is the point where the two friends decided to build their own ranks, with people they knew indeed were good enough to protect and serve Imperial interests. That thought, that ideal – became Blood. The real name was inscribed to be “Ex Inferis” which could translate somewhat to “From hell”. This name is referring to “Warriors” of course, the small hell where Twinmoon & Cen’tosh escaped. The word Blood is a symbol reflecting friendship, loyalty, family and commitment. '''AFTER THE CREATION' Even though Blood was now finally created, they still needed people in their ranks. So Twinmoon & Cen’tosh travelled to Mos Eisley on the first recruitment duty. There they found Nam’is, an experienced entertainer who saw the potential in the two friends. He agreed to swear loyalty to the purpose and spirit of Blood. After this point more and more soldiers joined the ranks of Blood and a fully functional guild stood proudly in the sands of Mos Espa, where the guildhall was located. THE BETRAYAL Twinmoon who was quickly learning the secrets of the force, searched out those who were force sensitive in the guild and gathered them under his personal banner while Cen’tosh did the same with those dedicated to technology and firepower. But one of the force sensitives showed to be a deceiver and a traitor. This person started a scheming plan to take over the guild from within its own heart. So he started to corrupt the force users in Blood with promises of power and might, of leadership and the use of old Sith lore. When twinmoon sensed something was wrong, it was already too late. The traitor had already gathered up a large number of Blood members who was ready and willing to follow him and so they did. A massive loss of members occurred, inflicting a deep scar in the soul of Blood. The traitor created a guild of their own, a guild of treason and recklessness. Blood has never forgotten these dark times, and Blood does not forgive… THE RETURN OF THE WARLORD Shortly after this event, Cen’tosh was called in for a classified mission within the Empire and Twinmoon was left alone in his anger and grief. A long time passed and darkness surrounded the halls of Blood. Twinmoon refused to meet with anyone and instead closed himself and remained silent upon his throne…awaiting better times and dwelling in his past mistakes. Darkness and dust gathered around him where he sat alone in the hollow halls of Blood. Then one day he returned. Cen’tosh was back from his mission, a mission which Twinmoon until this point had feared would cost him his life. Hope filled Twinmoons heart as he sensed that his old friend had gained much knowledge and skill since the two last met. At last the resurrection could begin. So for the first time in a long time, Twinmoon stepped outside and felt the heat of the Tattooine sun. For Cen’tosh had brought him hope and Twinmoon was now decided to rebuild Blood to its former glory. With the skills of the two friends, Blood was quickly populated again and this time by far better skilled soldiers than before. Blood was rising with a vengeance, they were back and this time there would be no defeat. At one point a man came to seek audience before Twinmoon. A force user and former loyal member of Blood, who had been mislead and manipulated by the traitor. Through him, Blood gained much knowledge about the traitor guild – locations, numbers and secret plans included. And so, he was welcomed back into the ranks of Blood. THE VALLEY Blood was growing each day, and it was time to build a town of their own. Cen’tosh and Twinmoon agreed to chose a location on Dantooine as the base of operations. There, in the wilderness at the heart of the planet, Valley of Blood was built. Not a location easily travelled to, but at least they would be hidden and left to their business without rebel interference. THE RIVER Blood kept growing and increasing in numbers as many loyal imperials added their weapons to the guilds and put themselves under the banner of Ex Inferis and after some time it became apparent. That the Valley Of Blood were no longer a suitable base for the guild, it's remote location and hidden stats no longer needed. Thus Blood abandoned their old base of operations and started searching for a new location. On Corellia the perfect conditions were found and a new base were set up, it's name inspired by the wild river surrounding the perimeter. The result was the current home of Ex Inferis, The River Of Blood. BLOOD TODAY This day, Blood is stronger than ever holding around 350 members and increasing regularly. The River Of Blood hosts about 60 homes where members and their families are welcome to live. Many brave and skilled people dwell within the halls, where respect and loyalty now is the key to everything. THE FACTS OF BLOOD • Blood is an all imperial guild with branches stretching to all the various professions in the galaxy • We are a house of friends, a family of sorts. As a matter of fact one of our guidelines is “Rather 5 close friends in the guild than 100 strangers”. But first and foremost we are an Imperial unit and upholders of the Imperial laws. • Blood is lead by two persons; Twinmoon, a force user and Cen’tosh Mael, a bounty hunter • Within Blood you will find people of all or most professions, among those you will find users of the force. These mystics bare no resemblance to the Jedi of old days, nor are they in any way limited to the narrow views of that outdated religion. We are force users and the occasional Dark Jedi. There are, as widely known, only two Sith in the galaxy - and those two are not part of Blood. • The future lies ahead of Blood and we are currently working on several areas of expertise. Among those you will find; A flight squad, a Trooper-squad and a Medical centre. Also a Temple for the force users is going under consideration. THE RULES 1. No rebels allowed 2. Treat fellow Blood with manners and respect 3. We roleplay occasionally, know how to roleplay 4. Don't say or do anything that could give Blood a bad reputation 5. Minimum Age 18 years old, and mature enough for a guild of adults 6. We do not accept alt toons among us, unless the main toon is also joined. 7. Own at least 7 braincells =) WHAT DO I GET FOR JOINING? Well citizen, we are not the kind of guild you would find standing around Mos Eisley spaceport advertising and giving away free houses or credits for those who join. Instead we lay our trust in loyalty and devotion. The people in Blood, as previously stated, are like family and we instead try to help each other out where it’s needed. Many are the credits and hours Blood has spent on its members without ever craving anything but loyalty in return. Category:Guilds